Marvellous Contraption Ancient Appetites
by X-Lil'xRedster-X
Summary: Gerald creates a machine. Nate is highly interested, but what happens when they start messing round? Rated M for future content. Reviewers given lots of cookies!


_DISCLAIMER__:  
>All credit goes to Oisín McGann for the characters, Wildenstern Hall and the enigmals, except for the fic, that's my idea.<br>All in all read this Mastermind's books, they go in the order of Ancient Appetites, The Vile Desire to Scream and The Wisdom of Dead Men. They are amazing!  
>This story is taking place between The Vile Desire to Scream and The Wisdom of Dead Men. And it WILL contain spoilers.<em>

_Now, on with the story._

Nathanial wandered down from his rooms along the corridor to the mechanical lifts, cluching a piece of paper in his hands while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He nodded to the elevator boy who smiled sheepishly and pulled open the door. Nate stepped in feverishly and yawned, sweeping his blond mane of hair away from his face.

"Gerald's please, boy"  
>"Yes, Sir"<br>The boy yanked the doors shut and pushed the lever to the right and Nate's eyes watched the brass needle lower itself until it pinged and the boy opened the doors and gate again. Nate smiled.  
>"Thank you"<br>"You're welcome, Sir"

Gerald had sent an odd note to him the evening before, Clancy; Nathaniel's manservant brought it to him soon after dinner, expressionless and warm. Gerald, his cousin, had made a recent discovery, tinkering with a machine he'd been working on for months but had abandoned after Marcus's funeral. Gerald had made what he called, unbelievable history. Though Nate could hardly see what the whole contraption was about. He understood his cousin's love and intrigue for the unknown, but sometimes, it was nothing but over thought balderdash.

The door to Gerald's lab was open a crack and a small coughing noise touched Nate's ears. Rapping on the door softly, he poked his head in, raising an eyebrow as he watched. Gerald was stooped over, twiddling with screws and a winding piece, puffing one of his favoured French cigarettes as he worked, hearing the rap on the door he straightened himself and gave a half irritated look to his cousin. "I didn't expect you to come down to my cave so early" he stated, blinking. Nathanial pulled on the cuffs of his shirt, adjusting them under his grey suit jacket then fiddled with his gold rings on either ring finger; with a twitch of his lip his eyes met Gerald's.  
>"You look famished, have you been tinkering with that thing all night?"<p>

"I have actually, discoveries and all that. I just about have it working now, I think…"  
>Gerald trailed off as he sat himself on a stool close by, gesturing to one of the menservants standing just opposite of Nate he ordered tea and toast for both of them. The manservant gave a modest bow and slipped out of the room as Nate entered further, rubbing both of his hands over his eyes. He gestured wearily to the huge machine.<p>

Steam puffed out of it like Flash, Nathanial's beloved enigmal, after a long run, Gerald pressed one of the buttons and flicked a switch or two as a gas lamp flickered to life just over an oval shaped doorway, though it was without a door. Chugging, it coughed and wheezed, then gave a strange whirling sound. Nate raised his eyebrow once more and gestured to the machine as it beeped twice, and he watched amazed as coloured buttons started flashing.  
>"What is this thing?"<br>"A time machine, I hope!" Gerald grinned, puffing on his cigarette again while picking up a pen and revising the notes he had. Nate's face fell in astonishment and he broke out into heavy laughter, his hand coming up to smother his chuckles. His cousin gave him an icy look which halted Nate's giggles immediately.

"Gerald, you've lost your marbles!" Nate quipped, still giving the small chuckle as he spoke, his eyes scrunched up and he snickered then finally composed himself and seated himself opposite of Gerald on one of the wooden stools.  
>"I'll show you who's lost their marbles! We could bring people back here from the future… or allow ourselves to go there or... even back in time! Do you have any chance in your head to even… comprehend it?"<br>Nate still didn't believe him, and as Gerald went onto explain how it was powered, the manservant returned with a large tray and set out the two men's breakfast before them on the bench. As they chewed and sipped, Gerald puffed and pushed on about what it could mean for science, and for the benefit of the human race. They could discover how enigmals came to exist, they could understand, and see, the horrific crimes their family had committed. They could blackmail every cur and wipe the smug looks from all their faces. Nate leaned forward, chewing thoughtfully on his toast and then smiled. Though his heart was heavy, he was unsure if Gerald could cope with the shame should his project fail. He was also concerned how Roberto would feel about Gerald squandering nearly thousands of the family's fortune for this ego trip. Nate sighed and hung his head with disdain, though still smiling; he returned his gaze to Gerald, slapped his thigh with a laugh and called out "Well! Give it a whirl so!"


End file.
